


Forget-me-not

by Amarylis



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylis/pseuds/Amarylis
Summary: Two-person seeking each other. One is looking for gratitude, while second is looking for warmth of which she provides. Will the flower be able to bloom?





	Forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for fun really. I'm a sucker for this kind of story and i want to make one, i'm sorry-

That day, I still remember where we walk hand in hand. Yours in mine, and mine only for yours. Had it not been for the path we took that day, we wouldn’t encounter and would stay apart due to disparity. 

I was born in the underworld, raised to abide by my senior command. The superior’s order is absolute. Has always been that way. 

You, however, were born where there are contentment and warmth. I could tell from the way your lips spread from cheek to cheek until your cheekbone is showing, your bewitching brown eyes reflecting mine with tenderness. Even with how the gods took your vision away since you were nothing but a child, you always give it your best. 

“Sir, forgive me for asking such an impudent question. But why are we here in this old shack building?” One of my men asks. I don’t usually answer this kind of question since underling supposed to keep their questions to themselves but just for today, I let my sentiment took over me. 

“Visiting an acquaintance. Stay here, don’t come to me in any circumstances.” 

And so with a bouquet of flower and aspiration that boils inside me, I went inside the building with turmoil. Inside the building, I tried blending with the people around me but with my extravagant attire and vicious look, they knew I am not just ‘anyone’. “Would you like to go now, sir?” 

I took a quick glance at the people who mostly were frail and weak, there is numerous of them. “No. I’ll wait.” 

Several hours I waited for the receptionist to call my name, one by one I can see the people around me decreasing. Until the sun-washed ashore, I waited with these swelling emotions that had been curling inside me since the last time I had a good wink of sleep. 

“John Anderson, you may go in.” One of the attendants who held a big board has finally called my name, underneath the board I could see tiny scribbles which I can assume it is the name of the people that came to this place. 

I went inside as soon as they let me, and when I did I was overcome by the feeling of nostalgia. Perhaps it was the smell of a fresh wood pine mixed with the lemon-scented she has been using, her fragrance until now remained the same. When she walked to me with such dignified bearing, it was dawned to me how much I long for her presence. To be finally meet again, I was grateful. 

“Excuse me, my name is Laura McTavish. I will be your massage therapist, is there any particular place that feels…off- perhaps?” Ah, even her voice is still as sweet as honey. It lures me to my slumber. 

I did not realize that I was dozing off until she called my name for the first time, “Mr. Anderson, are you feeling quite alright?” Feeling abash I quickly regain my composure trying to sound as normal as possible.

“I’m sorry, I was just checking my phone is all. As for your earlier questions, no I don’t have one. Just do what you must do.”  
“A-Alright, but do tell me if there is someplace that needs more attention.” 

Leaving that behind, I took off my clothes and here standing behind me was the woman I intentionally tried to kill yet did exactly the opposite and saved her life unintentionally. As time goes by, to fill the silence she talked quite a lot. Mostly about her current life now, with how she met new people, her job and more importantly how she found the love of her life. 

“So you’re married?” I asked her with a tone that I hope doesn’t sound dissatisfied with it.   
“Oh yes! Granted, I wouldn’t say he’s the rich type kind of guy or with a successful career and everything. But he’s a very kind and caring kind of man, he always tries to help the neighborhood with the knowledge he has and that attitude I consider it very charming.” She chuckled, I can sense her smiling as she talked about him.   
“I see. He’s quite the lucky guy then.”   
“Oh no, I just don’t think you know how clumsy I can be sir.”   
“Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.”   
“..Ah-“ 

Maybe I spoke something wrong, that last statement. She seemed quiet all of sudden as if something took out of her voice. “Did I say something wrong? If so, I apologize.” 

Laura, she laughed when I apologized to her but it turned out she was reminiscing about something. “No, It’s nothing like that. I guess I’m just reminded of someone I… cherish.” 

“Someone you cherish? Are you still close with them?” I was so full of curiosity about her life and how she felt that made me keep asking these questions that I wouldn’t usually ask.

“Mm.. sadly, I don’t know him. Not what he looks like, his voice is only a fragment of memory and not even his name I know. The only thing that lingers in his soothing touch.” I know exactly who she spoke of, with those smile yet woeful expression.   
“After all, as you can see I’m blind.” So the only memorable thing is my emotions from back then.   
“…I see.” 

With the story starting to grow gloomy, Laura changed the subject and she tried to ask how life is for me. Of course, I can’t go to further details so I can’t speak too much of the daily life. As hours passed, the time was up and surprisingly my body feels better. Laura said it was because of my restless night and excluding the fact I don’t get the luxury to rest every day. 

“Are you feeling better now, Mr. Anderson?” She asked me again when I went to pay for her.   
“No, you’re doing fine. I say you have a skill with this.”   
“Thank you, but I must also say that you have broad shoulders.”   
I narrowed my eyes to her, “What does that mean?” 

After I paid the amount she asked me, I didn’t forget to give what I wanted to give the most since the first time I saw her again. The flowers.   
“And I want to give you this flower.” I bring the bouquet close to her and with widen eyes she took the bouquet from me and sniffed at them.   
“Huh- isn’t this?” She murmured. 

“Mr.Anderson-! This is…..“   
“Say no more, Mrs.Valentina.   
I am joyed to see you are well.”  
“You…” 

I didn’t know if it was the right thing to do or not, the one thing I know I just followed my impulse and slowly cupped her cheek, “I forgot that I have said those words to you. Shakespeare… I wonder- what kind of man he is.” And for once I gave her a gentle smile even though she couldn’t have known from the way her blinded eyes stared at me blankly. 

“Hahaha… you’re smiling, aren’t you? I can sense your warmth…” Slowly tears ran down to her cheeks and I have the urge to just kiss them away, but it was inappropriate for a man to do such things to a married woman. 

“It’s nice to see you well, Laura. And I’m glad you find the happiness you wanted.” And with those last words, I kissed her temple one last time and separated myself to her. 

“Well, I bid you farewell for real this time.” 

With those last words, I planned to walk away but a hand grabbed my wrist to pin me down and as I look at her again this time her eyes were full of perseverance. 

“We will see each other again right?”   
“….Someday.” 

It wasn’t a clear statement, but even so, she believed me. And waited for me so we could have a conversation again. Even if it will take a week, months, possibly a few years.   
And so the flower, forget-me-not.


End file.
